1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in crawler or endless tracks of track-laying vehicles that are used on snow and ice, and in particular, to a track cleat and ice calk structure having special utility where the snow is firm or icy and it is desired to minimize disturbance to the snow and to prevent sliding sideways while providing satisfactory traction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different forms of traction cleat elements for use on crawler or endless tracks for over-snow work vehicles have been proposed in the prior art. Typical forms of such traction cleat elements that have long been used commercially are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,364, granted on Jan. 12, 1965. The track cleat elements there disclosed have provided a smooth-riding self-cleaning endless track that has been further characterized by the inclusion of provisions for concentrating wear on a central replaceable wear plate during operation on hard road and ground surfaces, and for the attachment of an extended traction device for use in deep snow.
A problem with the prior art track cleat elements, particularly when the track-lying vehicle is used on firm or icy snow, is their tendency upon egress from the imprint made in the snow, to chunking and flinging of sections of snow thereby undesirably disturbing the snow, and their further tendency to sideways slipping on ice.